


Make Me a Match

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dean in a Wheelchair, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Jess is a matchmaker, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to like him, I promise.”</p>
<p>Dean narrowed his eyes at Jess, his brother Sam’s fiancée. “Uh huh. So you’re definitely not trying to set me up with him.”</p>
<p>Jess made a pfft noise and smirked at Sam, who sat beside her peering at the restaurant menu. “No, of course not,” she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Match

“You’re going to like him, I promise.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Jess, his brother Sam’s fiancée. “Uh huh. So you’re definitely not trying to set me up with him.”

Jess made a  _pfft_  noise and smirked at Sam, who sat beside her peering at the restaurant menu. “No, of course not,” she said. She nudged Sam until he finally looked up.

“Oh, yeah, right,” he said. “No set-ups. We just thought you should meet him, since he’s also in the wedding party.”

“But he’s single,” Dean said flatly.

“Well, yeah, but that has nothing to do with it,” Jess said as she twiddled a blonde curl in her fingers.

Dean crossed his arms. “That’s your tell, you know. When you’re lying.” He indicated where Jess’s hair curled around her finger.

She yanked it back. “What? No it isn’t.”

“Um yeah, it kind of is,” Sam said. Jess smacked him and he rubbed his arm with a pout.

“Ow. That hurt.”

“You’re  _supposed_  to be on my side, Samuel Winchester.” She broke off with an excited gasp and waved frantically at something over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean twisted in his chair and caught his first glimpse of Jess’s friend, one of the groomsmen.

For a guy named Cas, he wasn’t what Dean was expecting.

Cas was white, with dark hair and a five o’clock shadow. He wore jeans and a button-down polo, which revealed his built figure. Dean had pictured a bro type, with a tan and sunglasses, but this guy was more rugged, more natural. As Cas approached, his nervous half-smile also revealed that he wasn’t cocky, which was a good sign.

That, and the fact that he was really hot. The chiseled jaw, the high cheekbones, the blue eyes…

God damn it.

Sam and Jess stood to greet him, and Dean saw that Cas was taller than Jess, though shorter than Sam —– which wasn’t too surprising, since Sam was a giant. If Dean were able to stand, he figured he and Cas would be roughly the same height.

“It’s so good to see you!” Jess said, her voice muffled in Cas’s chest as she hugged him.

Cas chuckled, his voice deep. “It’s good seeing you, too. You look great.” He stepped back and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” Sam said, and he moved forward to shake hands before gesturing down to Dean. “And this is my brother, Dean.”

A flash of surprise passed over Cas’s face, but he quickly masked it with a smile.

Ah, so Jess hadn’t told him that Dean was in a wheelchair. Fun.

Dean stuck out a hand and they shook. Cas’s grip was warm and firm.

“Nice meeting you,” Dean said.

“Likewise.”

They all sat at the table —–  Sam and Jess on one side, Dean and Cas on the other. They’d removed a chair so Dean could squeeze in with his power chair. 

Dean shifted. “Got enough room?” he asked Cas.

Cas nodded. “I’m good, thanks.” He smiled, and Dean practically swooned at the way it crinkled his eyes.

Oh, he was so totally screwed.

Dean caught Jess staring at him, and she pointedly raised an eyebrow as if saying,  _Right???_  

Dean glared back. This meant nothing. Maybe Cas didn’t like dudes. Maybe he wasn’t into guys in wheelchairs.

Except Cas didn’t seem to have a problem with any of it. The rest of their evening passed smoothly, and unlike most people, Cas didn’t seem perturbed about Dean being in a chair, or what had caused Dean to be there. Instead, conversation flowed as they talked wedding details, and Cas shot a lot of happy looks in Dean’s direction. Or was Dean imagining it? Damn, he was staring at the guy too much, wasn’t he?

_Curse_  Jess for having a super hot friend. Dean was getting his hopes up, and it really sucked to have them crushed.

They paid the bill and headed out to the parking lot.

“So we were thinking of a movie,” Sam said, poised next to his car. “Unless you guys want to do something else?”

“There’s an ice cream parlor down the street. Within walking distance. And the beach is not too far,” Jess said, throwing a ‘subtle’ look to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, and was about to refute her when Cas spoke up.

“That sounds great, actually. I feel like I’ve been sitting all day, first in the airport and then the plane… It’d be nice to stretch my legs.”

“Oh, well, you two can go,” Jess said as she indicated Dean and Cas. “I really want to see this movie, so we can swing by and pick you up after?”

“I have my rental car, so I can always bring us,” Cas said with a shrug.

Jess clapped her hands. “Perfect! We’ll meet you later, then. Have fun!” She blew a kiss to Dean, who defeated the urge to flip her off. He knew she was just trying to be nice, but  _seriously_ , the girl had no tact. Her game was obvious, and as she and Sam got into their car, Dean sighed.

“Sorry about that,” he said, as Sam and Jess drove off. He powered his chair out of the lot and onto the sidewalk.

Cas kept up the pace beside him. “Why are you apologizing? Because she’s trying to set us up?”

Dean’s hand jerked on the lever and his chair stopped. He stared at Cas, eyes wide. “Wait, you knew?”

Cas appeared just as surprised. “You didn’t? Jess has been talking you up for weeks.”

“Then how come you were shocked that…?” Dean gestured to his chair.

Cas glanced down as an honest to god blush graced his features. “I knew about your wheelchair. I just didn’t realize...”

“Realize what?”

Cas squeezed his eyes closed. His next words came out as a strained whisper, “How cute you’d be.”

Dean’s face heated up. “So you thought I’d be an old crone or something?”

“No, no, I just…” Cas groaned and opened his eyes. “Can we start over? I swear I’m not usually this terrible. I’ve been on a dry spell lately, so I apologize.”

Dean scoffed. “I feel ya. Dry spell, thy name is Dean Winchester. Maybe that’s why Jess was so desperate to hook us up.”

Cas huffed in agreement.

They resumed their stroll down the sidewalk. The silence wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Dean had experienced worse.

“So, how’d you and Jess meet?” he asked at last.

“I was in an exchange program in high school, so I lived with Jess and her family for my junior year,” Cas said. “I really loved it. I’m from the East Coast originally, but always wanted to come out west.”

“Wanted to get away from the cold?”

“Yes, but more to get away from my parents. They were…restrictive.”

“Ah. So you rebelled.”

“In a way, yes. So what do you do for a living?”

“I have my own business, actually,” Dean said, with a hint of pride. “My friend Charlie and I design online MMORPGs.”

“Really? Like which ones?”

“Our most popular is Moondor: Queen of the Isles but-”

“Moondor?” Cas interrupted. “I love that game. I’m a level 83 Cleric right now but I can’t beat the Lagoon boss.”

Dean grinned. “No way. You, a nerd?”

Cas huffed. “What’s so surprising about that?”

“I dunno. Your name? You?” Dean gestured to Cas’s body. It was a very nice body. 

“From birth I was doomed to be a nerd. My parents named me Castiel, after an angel from the bible. That’s what Cas is short for.”

“Castiel? Whoa, fancy. But nope. Still wouldn’t have pegged you for a nerd.”

“Who said anything about pegging?”

Dean’s face flamed as they reached the edge of the beach, having continued straight past the ice cream parlor without realizing it. 

Dean ducked his head, flustered. “Um. Guess this is as far as we go. Sand’s not good for my wheels.”

“What about the pier over there?” Cas said, pointing. The sun was setting, and the light caught his face at a beautiful angle. Then again, did Cas have any bad angles? Dean needed to let Cas walk in front of him, so he could check. 

“Uh,” he said, when he realized Cas was waiting for an answer to a question Dean had already forgotten. 

Cas grinned wickedly. “What’s the matter? You look a little red.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“And you’re adorable,” Cas said. “Seriously. Can I kiss you?”

“We barely know each other and you already want to lock lips?”

“I trust Jess’s judgment on this one.”

Dean’s heart pounded, but he opted for nonchalance as he shrugged. “Well then. Guess you have no choice.”

“Mm. Guess not.” Cas bent down and pressed his lips to Dean’s. 

If Dean weren’t already in his chair, he would’ve swooned. Hard. 

Cas took control, but at the same time, was gentle as he nipped lightly and brought up his hands to cup Dean’s jaw. 

Dean felt parts of him perk up at the attention, and he sighed into Cas’s mouth. 

“Damn,” Dean breathed when Cas pulled back, still slightly hunched over. 

Cas’s eyes glittered. “How was that?”

“Let’s just say that I’m on board. All of me. Except my legs, since they never seem interested in anything.”

Cas’s grin faltered for a second. “Oh. I wasn’t sure if...”

“No, little Dean’s all good.”

“Little Dean?” Cas repeated, smirking.

“Just a nickname so he doesn’t scare everyone away,” Dean said with a wink.

“Ah. So it’s one of those oxymoronic nicknames, then?”

“Um. What?”

Cas burst out laughing, and Dean joined him. It felt so good to flirt shamelessly with a stranger. 

Of course, it helped that it appeared to be mutual, and the stranger in question was super hot. 

“So...” Dean said after they caught their breaths. “You wanna take this somewhere?”

“I do have an awfully big bed in my hotel room.”

“As long as you help me onto it, I’m in,” Dean said. 

“Guess we should head to my car, then,” Cas said. 

“Guess so.”

They headed back the way they’d come, Cas slightly in the lead, who shot Dean smirks as they continued along. 

Dean’s stomach fluttered, but  _damn_. 

He owed Jess. Big time.


End file.
